The ECEPP-based program ECEPPAK was chosen as a test program to evaluate the performance of a commercial software from Pacific-Sierra Research for conversion of Fortran77 code to Fortran90. After an initial version of the algorithm obtained from the translator, a portion of the code has been rewritten to take advantage of the new structures available under Fortran90. Parallelism is available via the Message Passing Interface (MPI). The program is being tested on the SP.